


People like you have no imagination.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Hawke gets help from two flirty rogues on a mission...





	People like you have no imagination.

Zevran stretches his neck carefully. “I am enjoying my break here in Kirkwall, do not get me wrong,” he smiles up at Isabela, who winks at him, before turning to Hawke, “but you still haven’t told me why you required my help today.”

“I thought you might enjoy the exercise and the coin,” says Hawke. “Isabela said you were good.”

“Indeed I am. Why are we here?” he waves a hand towards the busy marketplace.

“Varric got a tip. This guy–” he nods towards a human merchant across the square– “is into some dirty tricks.”

“How dirty are we talking?” Zevran asks with a grin, and Isabela snickers.

“Dirty like people trafficking. The shop is just a front.”

The smile falls off Zevran’s face in an instant. His hands go silently to his sides, where Hawke guesses he’s got concealed blades. Isabela shifts her weight to her main foot, face hardening. Hawke extends a hand. “Wait.”

Isabela looks incredulous. “What do you mean, wait? We slice the pig’s throat and call it a day.”

Zevran nods gravely. “I’m with the pirate here.”

“We can’t just jump him. He knows I’m coming for him, and the second he sees us he’ll be gone. He won’t risk getting caught...”

“...he’ll kill everyone before that happens,” completes Isabela.

“Exactly.”

“We need a distraction, then,” muses Isabela. “Something to keep him busy so you can get closer.”

“I’ve thought about it, but Aveline said she’d have me arrested if I set fire to a single more banner.”

Zevran sighs wistfully, looking up at the city banners. “Shame...”

Isabela’s face lights up with a sly smile. “Oh, Hawke... People like you have no imagination.” She adjusts her belt, loosens the lacing of her shirt and pushes her boobs together. “Watch and learn.”

Without waiting for an answer, she saunters towards the merchant, hips swaying more deliberately than usual. Hawke shakes his head. “Really?” He asks, more to himself than anyone else.

Isabela, meanwhile, has reached the merchant’s stall. She slowly bends forward, pretending to be in deep thought about some piece of jewelry.

The small man looks vaguely irritated, which is a rare occurrence around Isabela when she is doing... Whatever it is she is doing. Asking questions that are probably obvious, and then laughing far too much at the answer, exposing her cleavage freely to the poor man.

She picks up a chunky necklace, admires it for a while, and then drops it into the dust. The merchant seems to grow more annoyed, and tells her off even as she slowly bends forward to pick it up, her bottom strategically positioned.

“If you’re not buying, leave my goods alone!” Hawke hears him yell, face red with anger.

Isabela gives up. She makes her way back to Hawke and Zevran through the crowd, her lips pursed.

Zevran opens his arms. “Oh, _mi sirenita_!”

She dodges him. “Don’t say a word.” Isabela sounds genuinely threatening.

“Bella.” He extends a hand towards her, and when she looks up he strokes it down her hair. Isabela relaxes.

“You were perfect, Bella. In truth, I do not think any woman could ever turn his eye.”

Isabela makes an inquisitive sound. Zevran steps back, winking at Hawke. “Watch and learn.”

Hawke waves a hand in a vague movement of agreement, not even protesting this time when Zevran adopts much the same attitude to make his way to their target.

He acts a lot less directly than Isabela, choosing instead to check out the next stall over, and then one to the side. He takes his time at each one, taking random objects to observe them patiently, before putting them back down. By the time he finally turns to their target, he’s got his full, if discreet, attention.

He leans forward over the stall, and his shirt falls somewhat open.

Then, to Hawke and Isabela’s surprise, he gathers it up against him quickly, looking convincingly embarrassed. He steps back and stumbles on an invisible rock, before turning back towards his companions.

Hawke steps forward. “What-“

“Waiiiit.” Isabela smiles widely, a hand splayed on Hawke’s chest. “He’s going to pull this off.”

Hawke squints at Zevran, who’s adjusting his shirt with sharp movements. Just as he starts walking back towards them, the merchant’s hand grabs his shoulder. Zevran applies a shy smile on his face and turns to face him.

Hawke laughs incredulously. “Holy shit.”

“Yessss.” Isabela lets go of him. “Told you he could do it. Zevran’s a master at making them think it’s their idea.”

“I’m impressed.” Hawke plants his hands on his hips, watching Zevran following the merchant behind his stall and listening with faked interest to whatever he is saying.

“You should be.” Isabela tugs sharply on Hawke’s sleeve. “Now quick, before your distraction ends up in bed with a slaver.”

“Oh yeah, shit, right.”


End file.
